


The Worst of Them

by dulceseungri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuuri, Angst, M/M, post episode 11, really emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceseungri/pseuds/dulceseungri
Summary: In which Viktor and Yuuri have a  fight after Yuuri’s short program at the Grand Prix finals. The question that remains is, can Yuuri win Viktor back





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update as soon as I'm done writing the first chapter, this is my first attempt at writing so criticism is welcome!! also come scream with me about Viktuuri on twitter @ittetsukai

 

 

 **“Lets end this”** the words rolled off his tongue like waves crashing on a shoreline during a severe rainstorm

“E-excuse me? End what exactly” I said, perplexed as I looked at my younger whos eyes which once had a sparkle in them that made the stars in the sky wonder why they too did not shine that bright, now stared at me and the sparkle they once held seemed to have been replaced with a fire lit by an anger I had yet to ever see exuded from Katsuki Yuuri in the 8 months I had been his coach and the week since he’d become my Fiancé

 

“Obviously you’ve become bored with me as a student and as a lover, so why should we keep putting ourselves through this” he spat back at me with a bitterness I could taste

 

“Yuuri, _lubov moya_ , you know that never cease to amaze me-” I began only to be cut off by more choice words from Yuuri

 

“If thats true then why did you have so many criticisms for me after I skated while you proceeded to watch every other skaters programs with your mouth agape like a child” He spat back at me, the look in his eyes was beginning to frighten me while his words drove knives into my heart so much so that I was fighting back tears.

 

“I was just trying to be a good coach, I shouldn't have been so hard on you, Yuuri, I know how your nerves get the best of you at competitions like this, I” I stammered not knowing how to continue because my heart was beating so thunderously I couldn’t even hear myself think. 

 

“It’s okay to be honest with me Viktor, I know you’d much rather coach someone like Yurio who has their whole career ahead of them, someone you can build from the ground up that already oozes more potential than **_I ever will. I ”_** he said beginning to turn his ring around in circles on his finger.  


“Lubov moya, stop this. You have so much potential and you have an amazing career ahead of you if you’d just let me in and allow me to help you. I know you're capable of so many great things, some that I don’t even think I myself could ever be capable of.” I pleaded as I walked over to him and tried wrapping him in a hug only for him to step out of my grasp as I reached him. 

 

“ _if_ I let you in?? are you fucking kidding me??you took a bulldozer to the walls I had so meticulously built around myself, and look where that got me”he scoffed as he slid off the ring and placed it on the bedside table

 

 

“What is that supposed to mean? Do you not love me, do you not want me to be your coach anymore, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, Yuuri. Even if it means-” I stated, each word catching in my throat before shakily exiting into the cold air that had developed around us. 

 

“ I don’t know what I want Viktor, I think I just need a, break, from you as a coach, as a lover and even as a friend” he stated with brown eyes beginning to well up displacing the fire that had once been igniting them while he proceeded to put on his coat and walk towards the hotel room door.

 

“Y-yuuri, you can’t be serious, I’m not going to give up on us. I love you too much to let you go like this” I stammered out before reaching out to grab his wrist only to have the door slammed in my face. 

 

I sat with my back against the door wondering what if what had just occurred was some sort of sick twisted fever dream that I wish I could be woken up from 

 

Yuuri was obviously over reacting because he wasn't happy with how he did in the short program today, right? He didn't mean any of what he just said and any second now he’ll be back to apologize and I’ll have my dearest katsudon back in my arms where he belongs.I thought to myself.  


I could only hope this would be the case because oh how I longed to have my Yuuri back in my arms with my ring on his left hand. 

 

How could it possibly be that I’m not angry with him in any way shape or form? Am I an idiot for wanting him to be back here with me??Skaters hearts are as fragile as glass and he just shattered mine the way I shattered his not too long ago. 

 

As I laid down in the now empty queen sized bed I began to realize that as much as it pained me to admit, it might be best for Yuuri and I to part ways both professionally and romantically to save each other from any further heartbreak. 

 

 


End file.
